


Возвращение

by LamiraMetius



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Краткое содержание: Кирин Джиндош слишком ценен, чтобы сбрасывать его со счетов. Но восстановление не будет быстрым.Пост-канон, с вариантом бескровного устранения Джиндоша.***Написано для команды WTF Dishonored 2017





	Возвращение

«…сле-ду-ет-у-чи-ты-вать-что-об-ра-зо-вав-ший-ся-аль-янс…»

Он не сразу понял, что голос, который он слышит — его собственный. С чего бы он стал читать про какой-то альянс, что за бред?

— Опять.

Женщина вздохнула. В этом вздохе было столько разочарования, что он даже на минуту заволновался: им часто бывали недовольны в последнее время, и это значило, что сейчас его будут ругать. Он не любил, когда его ругали.

— Ну, нет повода для пессимизма, — ответил мужчина, и его голос, знакомый, хорошо знакомый, плавающий где-то на волнах памяти совсем недалеко, совсем-совсем недалеко, вызывал панику. Он не помнил, почему, но он готов был все на свете отдать, лишь бы не оказаться рядом с этим человеком, а тем более в его руках, этот голос заставлял испытывать иррациональный, невероятный, бешеный страх.

«Он мстит». Знание было абсолютно четким, вспыхнуло где-то внутри и раскатилось обжигающей волной.

— Мы существенно увеличили изначальные показатели!

— Да, на целых три минуты… Вы все еще думаете, что мы на правильном пути?

Он хотел обернуться и посмотреть — и понял, что не может. Он был привязан. Весь. Даже лоб и уши. Каждый палец. Он буквально не мог пошевелиться.

— Эй! — его голос дрожал от того, что женщина сердилась, а мужчина мстил. — Выпустите меня!

— Опять. Боюсь, нам совершенно нечего будет предъявить герцогу, когда он приедет.

Герцогу. Герцога он знал. Смешной глупенький толстяк, который давал ему деньги за нелепые игрушки и не мешал по-настоящему важным вещам. Герцог… Лука?

Женщина снова вздохнула, потом позади что-то загудело и мир погрузился во тьму.

***

—…пробуждение произойдет секунд через пять.

Он не торопился открывать глаза. Соколов считает, что он еще спит, так пусть считает, и даст ему пару секунд покоя.

Соколов. Да, это было правильное имя. Хотя это было не имя. Смешно. Он не сдержал усмешки.

— Доброе утро, Кирин. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как дерьмо, — ответил он честно. Бездна их дери, а что, не видно?

Кстати. Видно. Он попытался открыть глаза — и чуть не задохнулся от темной, удушающей паники, когда понял, что по-прежнему ничего не видит. Хотел дотянуться до лица руками — но они снова были привязаны. Что за…

— Кирин, спокойно, — это был женский голос. Гипатия. Да, это тоже верное имя-которое-не имя. — На твоих глазах повязка. Это сделано ради твоей же безопасности. Мы скоро её снимем.

— Сейчас.

— А интонации-то, — Соколов усмехнулся, но, кажется, одобрительно. — Почти как в лучшие годы. Кирин, соберись. Быстрее выслушаешь — быстрее перейдем к делу.

Он вздохнул. Ему это не нравилось, но с тех пор, как он стал таким, каждый первый может указывать ему, что делать. Это отвратительно, но…

И потом, опасно спорить с кем-то, когда язык — последняя из частей твоего тела, которая еще имеет подвижность.

— Слушаю, — на всякий случай он попробовал понапрягать мышцы. Результат не радовал: все, конечно, работало, но как же все затекло…

— Сейчас мы снимем с тебя маску. Ты увидишь перед собой белый экран. На нем будет текст. Ты должен будешь читать нам, вслух, разборчиво и не отвлекаясь — столько, сколько сможешь. Когда устанешь — остановись и скажи нам. Понял?

— Понял.

Он не хотел казаться каким-то там прям послушным, но когда ты в плену, и с тобой пока что обращаются хорошо, лучше не спорить.

Маска поднялась с тихим жужжанием. Вокруг не было никого и ничего, он был по-прежнему привязан, одет в какую-то ужасающе невыразительную светлую пижаму, а перед ним, насколько хватало взгляда, была белая стена. Видимо, где-то позади стоял проектор, потому что снизу вверх по стене пополз набранный крупными буквами текст про будни китобоев во время выхода в море.

Тоска.

— Отдельно следует отметить… — начал он, подавив зевок. Горло не саднило, взгляд не мутился, Кирин Джиндош читал скучную должностную инструкцию, позади молчали, инструкция не кончалась, и на самом деле, он от силы осилил три абзаца, когда вдруг понял, что все.

— Устал.

Он уже испытывал это.

Он смутно вспоминал — вспоминал? — те далекие вечера, когда, засидевшись за расчетами, он выходил из лаборатории уже с рассветом, и вваливался в спальню, чувствуя, как пульсирует от усталости каждая мышца и каждый узелок в мозгу. Блаженная усталость, полная торжества, приятнее секса и слаще власти. Торжество от собственного разума, гордость собственной победой. Он падал в кровать, зная, что проснется освеженным, и после пары дней праздности снова ринется в бой.

Сейчас то же чувство вызывали три абзаца скучной книги.

— Четыре минуты и сорок восемь секунд. Ну, доктор Гипатия, где ваш скептицизм?

— Четыре минуты, — повторила она. Слышать голос было больно. Это заставляло разум напрягаться. — Я признаю, Антон. Вы были правы. Восстановление продвигается.

— В прошлый раз он не смог собраться даже на полминуты.

Это был новый голос. Он не так пилил голову, как голос Гипатии, даже почти не вызывал раздражения.

Герцог? Но это не Лука, точно…

Ох, больно.

— Мне больно, — тут уж было не до гордости. Болело, пульсировало, горело изнутри абсолютно все. — Голова…

— Знаю, знаю, — он даже не успел разобрать, чей это голос. Гудение, темнота и блаженная возможность не думать.

***

Дни тянулись один за одним, и в их сходстве было что-то от младенчества.

Его кормили и поили через капельницы. Слуги помогали ему отправлять естественные надобности, протирали его тело и переодевали. Наверное. По крайней мере, на его руках были катетеры, просыпался он в чистом, не вонял и не испытывал острых позывов посетить отхожее место.

Он открывал глаза и рядом был Соколов, или Гипатия, или они вместе. Он читал, или решал несложные примеры, или вспоминал даты, события, имена. Уставал, плакал от боли и окунался обратно в беспамятство.

Потом все повторялось.

Соколов — Кирин точно помнил, что сделал ему что-то настолько плохое, что тот должен был мстить — не отказывался поболтать перед началом. Рассказывал о делах в Империи, об академии, об общих знакомых. Гипатия молчала во всем, что не относилось к процедурам, и просто включала проектор. Её Кирин не пытал — но она злилась.

Несколько раз к нему приезжал тот, третий. Теперь он знал имя — Корво — и знал титул — Герцог. Корво, герцог Карнаки.

Толстый Лука, какая-то женщина, замок с загадкой, линза, Соколов должен мстить, Гипатия ненавидит, все это должно было складываться в единую картину, но не складывалось, он что-то не помнил, и это что-то было рядом, совсем близко — и неуловимо.

Он хотел увидеть.

Но прошло больше десятка пробуждений, прежде чем Антон разрешил — нет, не встать. Добавить к изображению с проектора картинки.

Кирин Джиндош никогда не думал, что может вывихнуть себе мозг об изображение кукольного домика. Впрочем, несколько месяцев он не думал вообще, так что вот это можно было назвать достижением.

Он вспоминал.

Ему… Сделали больно и он забыл, как думать. Он жил в своем доме, его кормили, мыли и обихаживали, как ребенка. Потом пришли гвардейцы — еще те, которые работали на Луку. Потом… Пустота. Кажется, было темно и мокро. Камера? Да, наверное. Камера. А потом это место.

Теперь он должен был вспомнить. И если путь к воспоминаниям лежал через монотонные повторения скучных задач — так тому и быть.

До определенного предела.

—…следует отметить, что применение ворвани является… чего?! Антон, злопамятный говнюк, за что?!

— Есть за что.

— Верю. Но ты не заставишь меня это произнести. Нет-нет.

— У нас откат? — Гипатия хмурилась снова, он уже научился определять все интонации её недовольства. — Он справлялся с этим текстом довольно быстро раньше.

— У нас говнюк, — Соколов довольно усмехнулся. — Дочитывай, недооцененный мой, внятно и четко.

—…является высшей точкой технического развития Карнаки нашего времени. И сам ты говнюк.

— Кто-то же должен был тебя этому научить…

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит?

Эти недели выслушивания их дискуссий, привычки ловить интонации, достраивать в голове жесты, внешность — он вспомнил лица, не сразу, но вспомнил! Правда, они странно двоились, что у Соколова, что у Гипатии. Могучий чернобородый великан и старик с обожженным лицом, мягкая ясноглазая женщина и угловатое нечто с когтями. Наверное, это просто слишком богатая фантазия.

Сейчас Гипатия злилась. Не на него. На них. Приятное чувство.

— До мальчика дошло, что он читает. Если вам для протокола исследования, то функция концентрации перестала поглощать все ресурсы мозга, включилась функция анализа, причем ей удалось обратиться к памяти в автономном режиме. Его сила воли восстанавливается. Еще как восстанавливается! Готовьте палату, доктор, пациента можно переводить.

***

Теперь он проводил долгие часы в ленивой неподвижности, глядя на океан.

То есть, сначала он просыпался, выполнял по списку все утренние дела и отмечал их галочками в специальном листке на стене. Он иногда забывал, что надо умыться, переменить одежду или почистить зубы — ну, все то, что не вызывает острой, чисто физической потребности. Часто не мог сосредоточиться на том, что надо позавтракать. Без списка было плохо.

Соколов сделал для него часы, а потом научил составлять расписание.

Никогда раньше у него не было расписания, он делал то, что хотел и когда хотел. А теперь «хотел» стало слишком сложным.

Час — утренняя рутина; час — обед; час — прогулка в оранжерее; час — чтение; час — решение задач; час — отдых; час — ужин; восемь часов — сон. Не ставить еду сразу перед сном, не ставить рядом задачи, требующие напрягать мозг, но вместе с тем уделять им хотя бы два часа в день. Это была маленькая головоломка, которую он решал каждый день ровно в девять вечера, после ужина. Составлял новый список, вешал его на стену, а потом садился на скамейку и слушал море. В той самой ленивой неподвижности.

Он знал, что раньше неподвижность была ему не свойственна. Он бежал, он был готов к рывку, он все время опережал себя самого и был счастлив этим. Он смеялся над теми, кто не успевал за ним.

Он хотел сжечь Антону мозги просто из злости и досады.

Он находил Злую Алекс очаровательной.

Жалел ли он?

Ни капли.

Тот человек, способный на все это, был гениален — и его разум стремился вперед, словно фонарь маяка, достаточно сильный, чтобы развеять любую тьму. Теперь он проводил свои вечера, чувствуя всем телом, как тьма сгущается, обнимает его, как он становится еще одной частичкой мира, бессильной перед океаном, перед Бездной и вечностью.

И это было совсем не страшно.

В конце концов, все, чего он мог бояться, уже случилось?

Критическая масса событий накапливалась постепенно. Начиная с пары слов в оранжерее, продолжаясь в вечерних встречах на верхней террасе Аддермира, сначала якобы случайных — насколько может быть случайным присутствие герцога вообще где-то, — а потом внесенных в привычку. Практически беззвучных встречах: Корво Аттано не любил говорить. Раньше его молчание стало бы приятным фоном для голоса Кирина, теперь оно сливалось с темнотой, ночью и шумом волн.

Джиндош знал вечность в лицо. Он умел менять течение времени: своими разумом и стремлением толкал ленивый и медленный мир вперед, заставлял коснуться нового, принять его в себя. Он был маяком, который рассеивал тьму невежества, не обращая внимания на стенания простецов: люди боятся темноты и того, что ждет в ней. Им легче зажмуриться, отвернуться и убежать обратно, к кострам и палкам.

В холодной прохладе аддермирских вечеров тьма обнимала его, укрывала и нашептывала старые песни китов. Она победила. Бесшумные шаги Корво Аттано, его молчаливое присутствие, его беззвучное дыхание — не разгоняли тьму, лишь заставляли её сгущаться плотнее.

В своих снах он помнил мир, в котором люди не боялись. В них были корабли, которые не могли утонуть, свечи, которые никогда не гасли, стальные воины, которые заменяли собой живых людей. Он знал, точно знал, что должно стать следующим шагом — а потом в его мозг впивались жадные когти, и темнота торжествовала, окружала, душила…

Теперь он не любил спать. Теперь он сидел вечерами, а море ревело и билось о скалы, как бешеный зверь, и пыталось дотянуться до него — и страх уходил только когда рядом, закрывая от мертвого камня и холодной воды, было горячее, живое, настоящее. Пусть и молчаливое.

— Увезите меня, — сказал он однажды, не поднимая глаз, не отводя взгляд от хмурой темноты моря. — Мне плохо здесь.

Аттано кивнул. Кирин успел подумать, что хотел бы оказаться в его руках, спрятаться от этого чудовищного мрака, почувствовать запах, почувствовать больше тепла. Он словно замерз изнутри, устал от собственной серости и отсутствия смысла. Слишком замерз, чтобы пошевелиться, чтобы встать и уйти. В палате тоже было слышно море, а здесь, пусть и в ночи, хотя бы был кто-то живой, кто-то сильный.

Из этой долгой ночи Кирин запомнил темноту, шум волн, теплое плечо под щекой, руку на своем плече и внезапный — неожиданно ранний, или ему показалось? — рассвет. Он замерз и был словно в бреду от бессонной ночи. Он на самом деле не ждал ничего, но не прошло и пары часов, как быстрый катер унес его прочь из Аддермира, к сияющему лабиринту дворца.

***

В бывших покоях Далилы было вычищено все. Не осталось даже паркета, заменили двери, колонны, панели на стенах… Интересный человек этот ваш Аттано: грохнуть кучу денег, чтобы распрощаться с памятью о враге. Или он думал, что часть Далилы впиталась в дерево, осталась в воздухе и в занавесках?

Вот неудивительно было бы.

Здесь было много света, и когда он хотел — а хотел он никогда — много людей. Море шумело, но вдалеке, и музыка заглушала его неумолчный голос.

И здесь Аттано был рядом куда чаще.

Его даже пришлось внести в список дел: в последнее время легче стало не составлять четкую последовательность, но давать себе небольшой выбор. Читать? Разбирать свои же дневники и шифры? Играть на гитаре — он начал учиться, выходило чудовищно, но любой новый навык помогал развивать мозг. Никогда раньше не любил музыку, находя её скучной, а теперь вот даже получал какое-то удовольствие. Старался.

Читал свежие газеты, читал книги, читал все, что под руку попадалось: читать было легко, и легче с каждым днем, с каждым часом. Переваривать информацию и выдавать её на выход все еще было сложнее, но он старался. По вечерам пересказывал новости Корво, чтобы свериться с тем, насколько врут газетчики. Маленькое упражнение, а ведь когда-то…

Эта постоянная, чудовищная жалость — не к себе, к миру, утратившему столько возможностей — пилила разум изнутри, мешала, давила и не давала покоя. Все эти книжки, газетенки, попытки смочь хоть что-то — все это было попросту унизительно! Он не был здесь и сейчас, он словно застрял между прошлым собой и чем-то будущим, чем-то многообещающим, он барахтался в мелких, бессмысленных достижениях и тонул в однообразии.

Уже мог оценить пропасть между тем, что было, и тем, что стало. Уже понимал, что мозг, когда-то подхваченный наукой в самом начале формирования, теперь должен пройти весь тот же путь, спотыкаясь, подволакивая отмершие участки, как бегун, переломавший ноги. Это было унизительно. Это было безнадежно.

Старый мстительный говнюк Соколов точно знал, что милосердием добьется того, что никогда не сможет получить через глубочайшую жестокость. С возвращением разума не вернулась легкость мысли, зато понимание, о это чудовищное понимание!

И так близко билось о камни темное, злое и жадное море.

Но ха, если кто-то думал, что он просто так сдастся — этот кто-то прогадал. Разум Кирина Джиндоша был — что бы ни твердили завистники — мировым достоянием, которое не могло принадлежать одному человеку! Никакая апатия, никакая усталость не были оправданием для бездействия: малейший шанс вернуть себя миру был для реализации обязателен, был долгом, единственным безусловным обязательством в его жизни.

И потом, мир был не так плох, пока он мог видеть Корво.

***

То, что он ждал каждого вечера, стало откровением. То, что в десятом часу, когда небо заливало черным, а в дворцовой оранжерее начинали свою песню сверчки, Корво приходил — как и раньше, не объясняя и не требуя к себе внимания — стало привычкой.

Кирин ненавидел привычки. Ритуалы, позволяющие погрузиться в настроение, создать атмосферу и последовательность — обожал, а привычки, неосознанные, реализуемые почти против воли — ненавидел.

Аттано не желал разговаривать? Прекрасно! Он широким жестом — сам! — перетащил свое кресло на балкон.

И сел.

И его даже хватило минут на десять, прежде чем к горлу подкатил смех.

Величайший разум эпохи, светило, можно сказать, научной мысли, ведет себя, как капризный подросток!

А что, младенчество было, детские страхи, обучение, а это что?

«Дурь», — сказал в голове голос Антона. Того Антона, времен Академии, ночных диспутов и бурных споров. Того, который когда-то вылепил его разум, сформировал, заложил основу — а потом ушел и больше никогда не был. Старость сделала его мягким, хотя мягкость эта и не распространялась на одного конкретного бывшего ученика… Или распространялась слишком сильно.

Сейчас это было неважно. Потому что правда — дурь, и потому что он смеялся, и сам оглядывался в комнату, и да, на лице герцога застыло совершенно потрясающее выражение, от которого становилось только смешнее.

— Что? — он все еще усмехался. — Между прочим, всяческая сдержанность и самоконтроль тоже суть результат работы лобной доли мозга. Ничего неожиданного.

— Я думал, вам лучше.

— Конечно, лучше! Но я пока ни на кого так не злился.

Идея была глупая, если честно посмотреть себе в глаза: на балконе сыро, темно и холодно. Ну, ошибки надо исправлять, так что Кирин — на этот раз, без кресла, ну его, тяжелое — вернулся в комнату. Прислонился к колонне. Взгляд Корво был тяжелым, темным, изучающим, но под ним почему-то не было дискомфортно. Но странно. Странно потому, что он просто был, и с одной стороны, с его присутствием ничего не было возможно сделать, с другой, оно и не мешало, а если честно, то даже — немного — приносило комфорт.

Ну хорошо, хорошо, нравилось.

— Я разозлил вас? — голос его был чуть подсевшим. Герцог целыми днями кому-то что-то доказывал, объяснял, уговаривал… Орал, бывало, не без этого. Карнака кого угодно доведет.

— Я разозлил себя сам. Никто не может принудить человека последовать на поводу эмоций. Ну, кроме электрошока в мозг, но если я так и буду искать оправдания, я не поправлюсь.

— Это едва ли «оправдания». Ваше состояние всего пару месяцев назад…

— Совершенно неважно. Важно то, что здесь и сейчас. А здесь и сейчас я уже вполне способен хлопать дверью тогда, когда этого хочет разум, а не первобытные инстинкты. Чего вы от меня хотите?

— Простите? — а взгляд-то насколько утомленный! Кирину стало на мгновение неловко, но только на мгновение. Дольше он не умел и раньше.

— Это не подозрения: обо всех моих передвижениях вам и так доложат. Это не месть: вы фактически ничего не делаете, чтобы ухудшить мое положение. Не наблюдение за прогрессом восстановления: вы не задаете вопросов. Вы просто здесь, и я не понимаю, а я терпеть не могу не понимать!

— Если мое присутствие мешает…

— Люди когда-нибудь научатся отвечать на то, что у них спросили, а не на свои мысли? — он возвел руки и взгляд к небу в риторическом вопросе. — Нет, вы не мешаете, Аттано. Вы настолько не мешаете, что я хочу знать, как именно вы намерены не мешать дальше. Мы оба взрослые люди и понимаем, что за ситуация сейчас разворачивается.

— Или не очень взрослый, или не очень понимаю, — он усмехался, но в усмешке скрывал нервозность.

— Социальная изоляция, тяжелое восстановление, единственный человек в окружении — привлекательный мужчина. Я начинаю проникаться, говорю прямо. Если у вас нет каких-то намерений и я понял намек неправильно, скажите это, и дело с концом.

— Это звучит не слишком… Как проявление свободной воли.

— А все остальное в моей жизни будет теперь исключительно проявлениями свободной воли?

Взгляд прямо в глаза: вообще-то, ответ и так был понятен, но ему был интересен формат реакции.

Не отвернулся. Даже глаз не отвел. Хорошо.

Понятно же было: если он не восстанавливается, полагаться на его свободную волю — глупо, её существование сомнительно. Если восстанавливается — опасно. Наблюдение светило ему еще много лет — пока не будет ясно, что максимальный уровень восстановления его интеллекта не представляет опасности. А если представляет…

— Я смею надеяться, что мы понимаем ситуацию одинаково, милорд герцог. Если вы не заинтересованы, просто скажите, и мы закроем эту тему.

— Если бы вы были свободны в выборе, вы бы говорили то же самое? — вот они, мелкие признаки нервозности. Сцепленные руки. Излишне напряженное лицо. Хм.

— Кто знает. Сейчас мне хорошо здесь. Удобные комнаты, никто не мешает, и общество красивого мужчины кажется весьма приятным. Я повторяюсь, да?

— И я повторяюсь. Ваши слова можно считать согласием, данным осознанно и добровольно?

— Мастер Аттано, — Кирин мягко рассмеялся, а потом наклонился к креслу, опираясь на подлокотники. — В нашей чертовой жизни полно обстоятельств, которые так или иначе влияют на осознанность и добровольность. Сейчас я хочу знать, собираетесь ли вы уже, наконец, в результате воздействия всех этих обстоятельств, выборов и событий меня все-таки поцеловать, или катитесь в Бездну уже со своим выразительным молчанием! И это крайне осознанное же…

О Бездна и все силы Чужого, неужели его тонкие и неуловимые намеки наконец-то коснулись этого удивительно чуткого человека!

И это правда было немножко нелепо — висеть, опираясь на руки, пока партнер сидит, так что все равно вынужден приподниматься — но нелепо и хорошо. Он давно не целовался. Кажется, даже немного растерялся, но встретил такой же немного неуверенный поцелуй, так что не страшно. У Аттано щетина кололась, а его сильные и горячие руки в самом деле замечательно обнимали… ну, кроме того, что они в самом деле сильные, а равновесие всей этой системы было весьма спорным, и Кирин был занят поцелуем — очень занят, это непривычный вкус, запах, это легкая, почти дразнящая ласка, и любопытство, и исследовательский напор. Раньше он бы справился со всем и сразу. Сейчас терпения и сосредоточенности не очень хватило, и в выборе между полным контролем над руками и поцелуем он сделал выбор в пользу последнего.

От жестокого столкновения лбами их отделило буквально мгновение. К счастью, Аттано был не только сильным, но и быстрым. И ловким.

Хотя и увлекся процессом не меньше.

Определенно.

— Если мы собираемся продолжать, я не хочу висеть дальше, — сообщил он куда-то то ли шее, то ли уху, не делая, впрочем, попыток подняться. — Неудобно.

— Я… Я давно не был с мужчиной, должен признать. Очень давно.

— А? — его взгляд так и притягивала граница линии щетины, бьющийся под кожей пульс, черные с проседью волосы… — Я сейчас вишу на твоих руках. Это неудобно. Ничего сложного.

— Извини.

Оказавшись вне железной — приятно, но не в такой позе — хватки, он заставил себя перестать пялиться и сесть на подлокотник. Так тоже было немного неудобно, но хоть какая-то точка опоры.

— Спасибо. Так намного лучше.

В самом деле — лучше. Понимать лучше, чем не понимать. Он был почти уверен, но без этого последнего кусочка информации всегда оставались сомнения в том, насколько корректно его аналитическое мышление обрабатывало намеки и косвенные сигналы. Не верить себе, сомневаться в своем понимании реальности — это омерзительно.

— И что теперь?

— Я уже сказал, я давно не имел такого опыта.

Неуверенный голос, осторожность в движениях. Сигнал: он чего-то хочет.

Так. Проверим.

— Мы не обязаны спешить в кровать прямо сейчас. Мне была нужна определенность. То есть, наверное, я хочу. Но не сразу. Это будет слишком резкий переход. Мне надо понять, что я об этом чувствую. Новый опыт для этой структуры мозга. Ты понимаешь.

Угадал. Чуть расслабились плечи, стал спокойнее взгляд.

Ну да, логично. Они оба были не в том возрасте, чтобы внезапно бросаться друг на друга с бешеной страстью, да и ситуация не то чтобы соответствовала…  
Кирин наклонился и коснулся губами мимической морщины рядом с его бровью, чувствуя странное желание увидеть, как Корво не хмурится. Да полно, он вообще это умеет — не хмуриться?

Ему все еще было не очень удобно, приходилось сильно наклонять голову, но целоваться это не мешало, а когда эти чудесные сильные руки стащили его с подлокотника, почти заставляя соскользнуть на колени к Корво, стало еще лучше. Ну там, разница в росте, поворот головы, близость тела к телу. Чисто технические нюансы, которые позволяют расслабиться, сделать ситуацию еще приятнее.

Какая-то часть рассудка не прекращала функционировать, даже когда ладонь Корво опустилась чуть ниже его талии. Это не мешало.

***

Опыт настоящего — романа? — казался непривычным. Обычно было просто: он желал — он брал свое, такому сочетанию гения и харизмы отказать могли единицы. Теперь он, кажется, тоже желал, но иначе. Прижиматься, целоваться, ждать встречи вечером, приходить на приемы днем, отдыхать на веранде или в парке, слушая, как Корво решает важные государственные вопросы. Слышимость и точки обзора во дворце были идеальны, сам когда-то проектировал.

Люди не мешали. То есть, мешали, но не настолько, чтобы это останавливало: просто так болтаться во дворце было бы тяжело, но если он хотел видеть герцога, всяческие зеваки просто становились неинтересным шумом, а их язвительность, комментарии и вопросы… Даже смысла не было обращать внимание: Великий Изобретатель перенес тяжелую болезнь и все еще немного нездоров. Будет ли что-то новое? Увидите. Оставайтесь на связи.

Некоторых вещей они не увидели бы точно: еще раз, он строил этот дворец и точно знал, где и как можно перехватить Корво, чтобы наблюдатель и с пары шагов ничего не увидел.

Они целовались в тронном зале — охрана патрулировала за стеклянными дверьми, и Корво напрягался, как будто боялся, что их застанут, а Кирин смеялся и прижимался ближе, чтобы чувствовать биение его сердца. На лестнице — улучив момент между проходами стражи, на балконе — пока внизу танцевали гости, в лифте, в коридоре, и раз за разом их никто не видел, и Корво, определенно, вдохновлялся. Когда они целовались в оранжерее, Кирин впервые чувствовал его руки под своей рубашкой, кожа к коже, так сладко и головокружительно, что ему пришлось прерывать поцелуй и зажимать себе рот рукой — пока Корво покрывал поцелуями его шею и плечи, царапая щетиной, чудовищный вечно небритый человек. То, что он считал бородой, ей не являлось, это просто издевательство какое-то.

А потом они целовались в спальне.

…кровать можно было бы и не менять. Комната вообще-то строилась под это круглое огромное ложе разврата, способное с комфортом вместить тушу предыдущего герцога. Здесь не должно было быть столов, чернильниц и рабочих моментов, Лука настаивал, что спальня должна быть только для сна. Кирин спал в мастерской — или работал в спальне — и подобных заблуждений не разделял. Но комната теперь выглядела чуть-чуть нелепо, да и кровать была узковата… Хотя с Корво сталось бы и односпальную воткнуть, зачем ему больше, да-да.

Он стащил с плеч Корво рубашку — Бездна, ну наконец-то, — но в полной мере насладиться видом не успел. Руки прижаты к кровати, жадные горячие губы устраивали на шее такое, что все тело отзывалось, а завтра грозило носить большой и пышный шарф. Ну, за все хорошее приходится платить.  
Честно говоря, большие и сильные ему всегда нравились, но вот как именно — это серьезно зависело от сиюминутного настроя. Корво был немного неловок в том, что касается мужского тела, это чувствовалось во внезапных паузах, в неуверенных прикосновениях: судя по всему, его опыт правда из буйной уличной юности, в которой главная прелюдия — успеть снять штаны.

Кирин вывернулся — ну, пользуясь тем, что Корво переставил руки. Прижался, чуть-чуть толкнул и навалился сверху, сначала целуя в губы, потом наконец-то дорвавшись до его шеи… Корво фыркал и уклонялся, потому что ему, видите ли, «усы» и «щекотно». Нет, ну кто бы говорил!

Он вкусный. Соленый, и пахнет здоровым, крепким телом. Кирин потянул его за волосы, открывая шею, впился зубами и ласкал языком, посасывал, втягивал кожу, оставляя ровные кровоподтеки. Казалось, что слух и эрекция связаны напрямую — по крайней мере, когда с губ Корво сорвалось растерянное и хриплое «ох», он хоть и слышал ушами, но среагировал совсем другими частями.

Знать, что Корво, с сильным и крепким телом в любой момент может шутя переломить ситуацию, подмять под себя, прижать, зафиксировать и взять так, как только пожелает — это было головокружительно, как и чувствовать его согласие, его мягкость под поцелуями, его стоны и неосознанные движения, чувствовать его согласие… о, Бездна. Он шептал себе под нос проклятия и восхищенные словечки, а руки никак не останавливались, лаская, касаясь, узнавая, он сам открывался навстречу полностью, всеми органами чувств сосредоточившись на этом человеке. Запах, вкус, стоны, жар его тела и красота его линий, напряжение мышц, это был просто пир для всего и сразу. Совершенство.

Которое моментально сосредоточилось, стоит звякнуть пряжке его ремня. «Эй!» — и Корво сел, но Кирин удержался верхом на его бедрах, прижимаясь и притираясь. Они оба были возбуждены, оба полуодеты и — судя по тому, как встретились взгляды — оба готовы к решающему шагу. То есть, правда оба и правда готовы, и не хватало только маленького нюанса понимания ситуации.

Корво начал открывать рот, чтобы что-то спросить, так что пришлось затыкать его еще поцелуями. Момент будет просто убит, а стояло уже совершенно ну как у подростка, и времени на какую-то серьезную подготовку уже не было. Стянуть с него — как получилось, не до аккуратности пока — все лишнее, потом и с себя тоже. Полюбоваться можно будет потом, сейчас не до того уже было.

— Смазка нужна… или еще что? — глаза у Корво были совершенно пьяные и черные-черные.

— Если ты попытаешься встать, я тебя… — он не договорил, целуя снова, прижимаясь так, чтобы притереться членом к его члену. Штаны на бедрах мешались, ноги было не развести толком, но Корво негромко постанывал, они оба были уже совсем-совсем готовы, и ничего больше не надо, просто обхватить оба члена ладонью — длины пальцев не хватало, но Корво понял, и его рука легла рядом, а потом начала двигаться, задавая темп, которого просто надо было слушаться, темп всего тела. Губы встретили губы, свободная рука опиралась на его колено, на талии была его рука, и толком двигаться-то некуда, они не попадали в единый ритм сначала, пальцы соскальзывали, и это было смешно, жарко, идеально, идеально — а потом движение одно на двоих, и дыхание, стоны, проклятия, вздохи, влажные звуки поцелуев, смех, и быстро — слишком быстро — в очередном поцелуе утонул стон разрядки.

***

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — Корво лежал на спине, подсунув под голову подушку. В одних штанах, еще не отдышавшись и с капельками пота на шее и плечах он выглядел невероятно желанным, и Кирин перекатился поближе. — Но я твердо настроен на продолжение.

— Дай отдышаться, и я пойму тебя правильно сколько угодно раз. Только начинать будем понемногу, я себя переоценил.

— Больно? — он так нахмурился, что где-то очень глубоко в душе Кирин почувствовал что-то, что сейчас не хотелось описывать словами, о чем не хотелось даже думать. Только прятать совершенно неуместную улыбку.

— Кровообращение ускоряется, по малому кругу кровь активно катится через мозг, а у меня там заплатка на заплатке. Все роскошно, но немножко кружится голова. Не рассчитывай, что мы остановимся, такая профилактика очень полезна.

— Полезна… Бегать по утрам будешь, будет тебе полезно.

— По утрам я могу бегать только в кровать. Придется бодриться иными мерами…

Уклоняться от поцелуя он не стал. Только обвил руками шею Корво, притягивая его ближе, расслабляясь под ним, ничего не делая, принимая…

— Так. Нет, все-таки дай мне паузу. Просто немножко времени. Чуть-чуть.

И чуть сам же не греб его обратно.

Так. Сила воли. Это важно. Соберись.

Для начала можно было прислушаться к себе. Сосредоточиться на собственных ощущениях, оценить, все ли в порядке, не болит ли что.

Да.

Саднило губы и страшно зудело все вокруг. Незабываемая борода, чтоб её. С шеей то же самое — добавить следы от укусов, которые отзываются на прикосновения ноющей болью. И плечи. По всему телу прокатывалась блаженная усталость, тепло и еще сохранялись отголоски удовольствия. Неудобно было спине — подушка на кровати была ровно одна, и Корво сейчас загнал её себе под голову, потому что лежал и читал. Отвлекался, видимо. И надо бы изъять — исключительно из соображений обеспечения сохранности самого ценного разума в стране, — но не хотелось. На него было так хорошо смотреть…

Но шея-то.

— У тебя там ненужный черновик есть? И карандаш?

Корво только кивнул на прикроватную тумбочку, так что пришлось перегибаться через него — так, не отвлекаться! — забирать искомое и уползать на пол. Пол хотя бы был ровный и твердый.

— Что ты там делаешь? — донеслось с кровати через какое-то время, но Кирин только хмыкнул, не отвлекаясь. Тогда сзади донесся вздох, скрип, а потом его обняли за плечи, а эта проклятая — но хотя ладно, пусть будет — борода защекотала шею.

— Что это?

— Нажимная панель. С этой подушкой ты убиваешь себе спину. Смотри, сделаем так, чтобы поднимать спинку под нужным углом, и подъемную часть из где-нибудь десяточка составляющих, под анатомию спины. Мерки потом сниму. Эту ужасную тумбочку к черту, я как раз обдумывал рабочее место с тремя-четырьмя независимыми полками на разном уровне, чтобы держать рядом самое необходимое. Ну ты видишь, сразу полка и рабочий стол, и если ты нормально здесь сидишь, все неплохо, только надо со светом поиграть, чтобы на обе стороны кровати нормально доставалось… Тебя не слишком взбесит немного зеркал на потолке для начала? Или подвесных…

— На обе стороны? — выдохнул Корво с легким интересом.

— То есть, все остальное устраивает?

— А куда я денусь…

Откидываясь навстречу жадным губам, Кирин почти — почти — перестал думать об оптимальной последовательности шестеренок, оптимизации питания для малых энергозатрат, эргономичности полок и столов для двух правшей и одной кровати.


End file.
